


Knife

by lelahcapek



Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelahcapek/pseuds/lelahcapek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uco regrets everything. Uco want to end something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

Kudengar berita itu dari Bunawar.

 

Orang yang selama ini aku inginkan untuk segera pulang, kini pulang hanya tinggal nama dan tubuh tak bernyawa. Bang Andi... dia mati.

 

Kudengar dari Bunawar, bahwa Bang Andi dibunuh oleh seorang ketua geng, bernama Bejo. Dan Bunawar memberiku sebuah tugas. Aku tahu, tugas ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Bang Andi, karena tugasku sebenarnya adalah membasmi polisi-polisi korup. Tapi tidak, ternyata tugas ini juga menyeret Bejo. Bejo, yang membunuh kakakku.

Sekarang, aku sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam markas Bejo. Disana, dapat kupastikan aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepada Bejo. Tapi... ada Uco. Jika ia tahu aku membalaskan dendamku kepada Bejo, maka Uco akan tahu siapa sebenarnya aku.

 

_When I pretend_

_Wear a smile to fool my dearest friend_

Aku masuk ke ruang itu. Kubunuh orang-orang yang menghalangiku. Aku harus membalas kematian Bang Andi. HARUS. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap Uco.

_BANG! BANG!_

Uco menembak wajah Bejo sampai hancur. Terimakasih, Uco. Kau sudah membunuh orang yang paling aku benci.

_BANG! BANG!_

Uco, ada apa? Kenapa kau menembakiku? Apakah kau menemukan penyadap yang kuselipkan kedalam dompetmu? Apakah kau tahu aku sedang menyamar? Apakah kau tahu aku _bukanlah Yudha?_

Suara tembakan sudah berhenti terdengar. Tembakan membabi buta itu sudah reda. Kuraih pisau terdekat yang dapat kugapai, sebagai persenjataan, apabila ternyata Uco masih mau menghabisiku.

 

“Uco?”, aku berbisik.

Uco masih terdiam. Aku mengintip dari tempat persembunyianku. Mukamu sayu, kau masih membawa senapan itu.

“Uco?”, aku memanggil Uco sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menoleh kepadaku. Ia menangis.

“Aku tahu, siapa dirimu.”, Uco menatapku tajam.

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang erat pisau itu.

“Mengapa Yudha? Oh... namamu pasti bukan Yudha, kan? ”, Uco tersenyum getir.

Aku masih tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Uco. Uco, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu, Uco.

“...Siapa namamu? JAWAB! Jangan hanya mematung seperti itu!”, Uco membentakku, sama seperti biasanya ketika permintaannya tak dituruti.

“Rama. Namaku Rama.”, Aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tak tahu lagi. Aku tak mungkin membunuh Uco. Ia anak yang baik. Ya, mungkin dia memang anak yang manja. Tapi, kupikir dia bukan orang jahat. Yang pantas disebut bajingan hanyalah Bejo. Bangsat!

“KENAPA, RAMA!?”, Uco mempertanyakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Mukanya terlihat terluka.

“Aku... ini rahasia Uco. Ini rahasia. Aku polisi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan masalah ini kepadamu. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkanmu, Co. Aku hanya ingin polisi polisi bejat serta Bejo mati. Sudah, itu saja.”, aku mencoba menjelaskan hal ini kepada Uco. Kuharap ia bisa mengerti, walau aku tahu, ia tidak akan mau tahu alasan penyamaranku ini.

 

_I wonder if they know_

_It’s just a show_

“KAMU TAHU, RAMA? ATAU ENTAHLAH SIAPA KAMU AKU NGGA PEDULI, HIDUPKU HANCUR GARA-GARA KAMU!”, Uco tampak histeris.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku—maafkan aku Co, bukan maksudku melihat hidupmu menjadi berantakan seperti ini---

“Kamu tahu, geng ayahku sekarang sudah hancur, Bejo ternyata ada dibalik semua ini and the worst is... AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH BAPAK.”, Uco kini duduk bersimpuh. Ia tampah shock. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa ia hanya digunakan sebagai _mainan_ oleh Bejo.

Aku menghampiri Uco. Aku bersimpuh didepan Uco. Pisau masih dalam genggamanku. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin berbagi luka dengannya. Uco, aku tahu. Bejo memang bajingan. Ia juga membunuh abangku. I feel you, Uco.

“Aku sudah ngga berguna Yud. Aku hanyalah sampah. Kenapa aku begitu keras kepala. Kenapa aku membunuh Bapak. Kenapa aku menyuruh orang Bejo untuk bunuh Paman Koso, kenapa aku menembak Eka. Kenapa aku tidak percaya dengan orang-orang baik disekitarku... kenapa malah kudengar janji manis dari mulut ular milik Bejo...”, Uco masih terisak sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Aku memeluk Uco. Aku ingin merasakan luka yang dirasakan oleh Uco. Your pain, my pain, Co. Maafkan aku, andai saja aku bisa mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu...

“Yud, maukah kamu kamu membantuku?”, Isakan Uco berhenti. Ia berbisik di telingaku.

“Apa yang bisa kubantu Co? Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik... akan kulakukan untukmu.”, Aku berbisik di telinga Uco.

“ _...bunuh aku, Yuda. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi, lebih baik aku mati saja._ ”, Suara Uco terdengar sangat pelan ditelingaku.

“Uco.. tolong jangan...”, Aku menarik pelukanku.

“Yuda, katamu kau bisa membantuku? Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Bapak sudah mati. Paman Koso juga. Aku hanya punya mereka, Yud. Aku sendirian. Izinkan aku menyusul mereka..”, Uco berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

“Co, kamu punya aku!”, aku berusaha mencegah keinginan gila Uco.

“Yuda... kamu bukan siapa-siapaku. Kamu orang asing. Tapi terima kasih selama ini sudah menemaniku dan menjagaku kemanapun. Terimakasih jika kamu mau membunuhku. Aku tidak berguna lagi...” Uco berkata seperti itu sambil menarik tangan kananku.

 

 

Pisau itu sekarang sudah menancap diperut Uco. Ia menancapkan pisau itu lebih dalam. Ia memelukku lebih erat. Seluruh badanku bergetar. Uco, mengapa kau lakukan hal ini?

“Terimakasih, Yuda. Kamu teman terbaikku...”, Uco mengatakan hal itu dengan susah payah.

 

_Knife_

_Cuts like a knife_

_How I will ever heal_

_I’m so deeply wounded_

 

Itu kata kata terakhir Uco. Uco.. mengapa harus kau lakukan hal ini? Tak seharusnya kau berakhir seperti ini. Selamat jalan , teman. Kuharap kehidupanmu dialam lain akan lebih bahagia daripada di alam ini.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from Rockwell's song, Knife.
> 
> This is under Beringas circle.


End file.
